


Under electric candlelight

by Dissenter



Series: Sometimes with the heart, seldom with the soul [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Crossdressing, Dom Iruka, Dom/sub, Gender or Sex Swap, Iruka makes a terrifying Kunoichi, Kakashi finds this incredibly attractive, M/M, Misuse of ninja powers, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, leather outfits, sub Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's sexy no jutsu is terrifying, Kakashi finds this incredibly hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under electric candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime shortly after "The love that so freely gives", but before "Twist a crown of windflowers".

_“Girls will be boys and boys will be girls_

_It’s a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world” (The Kinks)_

Iruka wore stiletto boots, fishnets and leather, and ruthlessly banished the feeling that he’d raided Anko’s wardrobe. Kakashi had asked for this, and he didn’t ask for much, not outright. He’d drop hints like nobody’s business, and he manipulated people like he breathed, but outright asking, that was a rare and precious gift. Besides, it wasn’t an unappealing idea, maybe a little more roleplay and performance than Iruka might have planned on his own, but if he’d wanted to do everything on his own he’d be fucking shadow clones, not other people. Kakashi had good ideas, and Iruka was more than happy to play along.

So Iruka leaned against the bar in leather and lace, and tried to get used to his modified centre of gravity. It was amazing how much of a difference boobs and wider hips could make. He was getting some appreciative looks from some of his fellow patrons and had to hide his amusement at the sweet little civilians who mistook a sleeping tiger for a tabby cat. They missed what any shinobi would have seen, that the trappings of _predator_ he wore were more than just show. That the chains and leather and mesh were the veneer of civilisation not a façade of wildness. He sipped his drink slowly, since there wouldn’t be a second. He had no plans for losing control tonight.

He was just the right side of bored and frustrated when Kakashi arrived, dressed more demurely than usual, in soft edged civilian clothes rather than tough, professional, shinobi gear. His headband was replaced by a simple eye patch and his face was softened by the hints of carefully applied makeup. He wasn’t wearing a mask, his lower face was obscured by an artfully draped silk scarf, but it was still far more daring than Iruka had expected of Kakashi, and now his lover’s insistence that they do this in the civilian district made sense. He looked beautiful, and fragile in a way that Iruka had never seen him in public, and Iruka had to suppress the sudden urge to just take him then and there in public. He breathed deep and stuck to the script, he was queen of all he surveyed, and Kakashi was the poor innocent caught up in his spell, he had to be the one playing it cool.

Kakashi took a deep breath before walking into the bar where Iruka was pretending not to wait for him. His heart nearly stopped when he got a full view of his lover, looking every inch the terrifying powerful kunoichi, all muscle and sensuality, and he couldn’t decide whether to focus on corseted cleavage or fishnet clad thighs. The boots alone were enough to make him want to fall to his knees, and only the memory that there was a plan to follow held him in place.

He stepped up to the bar and stood beside Iruka, pushing a little into his personal space, teasing but not challenging, his body language broadcasting a mixture of desire and nervousness. He ordered his drink and waited for the goddess to speak.

“So what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” The line was straight out of the latest Icha Icha and Kakashi shivered in delight at hearing it, even as he replied.

“I’m looking for you my lady.”

“Hmm, and now that you’ve found me?” Iruka’s acting was as always flawless, infiltration training lending a smoothness to his performance that ordinary ninja never could quite match. “What would you desire of a woman such as myself? A woman of power, of dreams, of desire.” Kakashi swallowed nervously and hell if Iruka could tell how much of it was an act.

“I don’t know my lady. I just know, that ever since the first moment I saw you, I have not been complete. I wanted to see you again. I wanted…” Kakashi cast his eyes away in desperate confusion, every inch the innocent young man unsure and unsettled by his own desires. Kakashi was never an infiltrator, but he’s been wearing masks all his life and he knows how to put on a show. The rest of the bar’s patrons are not so subtly listening in and they are lapping up the performance. Cheap theatre for the masses.

“Oh sweetheart, there’s no need to be so shy.” Iruka gave a panther’s smile, full of teeth and hunger, as he wrapped his fingers around Kakashi’s wrist. “Come with me, and I’ll show you what you want, all the things you never even dared dream of.” It wasn’t just Kakashi that shuddered at Iruka’s tone. He suspected fully half the bar’s patrons would be having very happy dreams tonight. Iruka gave a teasing mocking grin to colour their fantasies and with that he tugged Kakashi towards the door.

They were back at their own apartment, and Kakashi was on his knees in front of Iruka, admiring the way  black leather boots hugged his calves all the way up to the knees, leading into fishnets over muscled thighs that disappeared under a short leather skirt. The lethal stiletto heels shifted the leg’s angle just so, to give an image of pure sexual power, sensuality mixed with danger, and Kakashi _wanted_. He wondered if he’d be allowed to kiss them. Iruka knew him well, he gave the order before Kakashi even had to beg and Kakashi whined a little as he touched lips to cool leather, heat coiling through his spine and belly.

Iruka breathed faster at the sight of Kakashi kneeling before him, kissing his boots. Arousal under the sexy no jutsu was a strange thing. It wasn’t like being aroused as a woman, inside all his organs and nerve pathways were still laid out male and it showed. But it wasn’t quite like getting aroused as a man either, all the sexual energy and desire that would normally go into sending him hard, focused inside him instead. It was odd but not unpleasant, curling through his spine and pelvis like a living thing, and every time he looked at Kakashi it only intensified.

Iruka smiled, cruel and predatory to mask his desperation and pulled Kakashi to his feet by his hair. Undressed him roughly, leaving his clothes a tangled pile on the floor as he dragged Kakashi over to the bed. The tools for the night were already laid out and Iruka used the cuffs to bind Kakashi’s limbs to the bedposts. Pretty leather across his wrists and ankles, pretty chains to go with, and it was beautiful watching Kakashi relax into them. Iruka took the opportunity to run his hands over Kakashi’s immobilised form, reassuring him with the skin on skin contact that he so craved. He alternated soft fingertips with sharp nails, and luxuriated in the fluttering shifts in Kakashi’s breathing. He lingered awhile on the chest, tormenting and teasing each nipple with fingers and nails before taking a moment to retrieve cold metal. Kakashi gasped as Iruka applied the clamps, gasped and shook and went hard, and Iruka let his hands dance over Kakashi’s collarbones for a moment before stepping away.

“What are your safewords Kakashi?” And it never hurts to remind Kakashi, bring him back to earth a little. There was a long night ahead of them, and it’d help them pace themselves.

“Red for stop, Yellow for slow down, Green for go.” Kakashi hissed, half in pain, half in need. Iruka had taken the moment to carefully slick up a small toy that he wouldn’t let Kakashi see, and soon enough Kakashi felt a cool pressure at his entrance. He forced himself to relax as Iruka pushed it inside him, and then scraped his nails down the insides of Kakashi’s thighs. Iruka looked at him consideringly for a moment, and then without warning, he took Kakashi into his mouth. Kakashi’s mind went blank as warmth and dampness surrounded his cock and it took every ounce of self-discipline he had not to come.

Iruka worked slowly, tormenting Kakashi even as he rewarded him, with subtle flicks of the tongue, and unpredictable little nips to sensitive areas, feeling Kakashi shiver under him, trying so hard not to struggle against his bonds. Then he flipped a switch on the little remote control in his pocket and Kakashi’s whole body went tense, as the vibrator turned on.

“Please my lady, please, I can’t, I’m going to…” Kakashi was at the limits of his self-control, but he still wouldn’t break character, and Iruka took pity, leaving off what he was doing to move up and draw his lover into a deep demanding kiss, whispering reassurances and filthy promises into Kakashi’s breath. Then he unbuttoned his top, pushed his breasts into Kakashi’s face and ordered him to worship them. And he did, with teeth, and lips, and tongue, and desperation, Iruka wondered if the marks would still show when he dispelled the jutsu. Iruka’s own arousal was building, and while Kakashi was distracted he started to finger himself. The blissed out look of utter submission in Kakashi’s eyes sent shivers down Iruka’s spine, intensified every touch of Kakashi’s mouth, and Iruka’s own fingers. He continued like that for what seemed like hours, before he finally broke, lining himself up carefully with Kakashi’s cock before sinking down, still fully clothed, and he was very glad he’d chosen not to wear underwear beneath his skirt.

Kakashi felt half lost, the blinding pleasure from the vibrator stuffed deep inside him, the grounding pain from the nipple clamps, the intoxicating smell and taste of Iruka’s realnotreal breasts, the little half whimpers that Iruka was making because of him, because _he_ was making Iruka feel that good. And then Iruka sank down around him, and there weren’t words for how it felt. The warmth, the tightness, and if it hadn’t been for Iruka’s hands running over his chest, stomach, arms, pausing to twist at the clamps before continuing to map out his skin, if it hadn’t been for that touch reminding him that Iruka was there, that it was ok to let go because Iruka would catch him and hold him safe, then he felt he might have gone mad. Then Iruka started to move, and all he could do was feel, feel and try to hold himself back until Iruka gave permission.

Iruka moved and the warmth and stretch of Kakashi inside him combined with the naked adoration in his lover’s eye, made him feel like the whole world was ablaze. And the fire was his. All his, and it lit up the world in warmth, and bright colours, and he wanted this to go on forever. He almost passed out when he finally came, lost control of the jutsu in the waves of pleasure, returning to his natural form, and it was only sheer force of will that gave him the strength to whisper Kakashi permission and switch off the vibrator before collapsing by his side.

Iruka clenched around him, flickered male again and covered him in his essence, and then shakily lifted himself away from Kakashi. For a moment Kakashi thought Iruka wasn’t going to let him come, but then Iruka spoke softly in his ear, and with that half whispered permission Kakashi came, all over himself and the sheets. He lay there patiently, still bound, as their combined substance dried on him, he needed a shower, and probably a change of sheets, but with Iruka’s warmth curled into his side he was content to lie there a while, at least until Iruka recovered enough to untie him and help him clean up.

Iruka lay curled up against his lover for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. When he finally did, he uncuffed Kakashi, and removed the vibrator and clamps, before helping Kakashi over to the shower, he was still fairly shaky, but Kakashi needed the support and contact on the comedown, and Iruka would never even consider denying him. He stripped off the outfit before joining his lover in the shower. Kakashi didn’t speak as Iruka gently washed him clean with whispered words of praise and love, and then dried him, didn’t say a word when Iruka changed the sheets and then pulled him into bed. But he did sigh softly in contentment when Iruka wrapped him up in his arms and blankets, and kissed him goodnight, and that was all Iruka needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone got confused, in this story Iruka is a man in drag not an actual woman, but ninjas can do sexy no jutsu, and therefore can take drag a bit further than everyone else. For the purposes of this fic, sexy no jutsu modifies external features but does not rearrange a persons insides.


End file.
